Mirai e no Sutorōku
|nom du CD = Character Songs |précédante = JOY |track color = #e0eed2 |piste actuelle = Mirai e no Sutorōku |suivante = Shiokaze no friendship}} |image = 250px |artist = Makoto Tachibana (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) |Artiste = Makoto Tachibana (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 7 août 2013 |album = 02 Free! Character Song MAKOTO TACHIBANA |durée = 4:12}} Mirai e no Sutorōku (未来へのストローク) est le premier titre du Free! Character Song Vol.2 Makoto Tachibana du CD des chansons des personnages principaux de l'anime Free! .Il est interprété par Makoto Tachibana's seiyū, Tatsuhisa Suzuki. Il est sorti le 7 août 2013. Lyrics Kanji = 心をさあ　明日へ繋ぐように 描いてもっともっと　自由な情熱で 俺たちなら　どこまでも行ける 信じて目指して進んでく　それぞれのストローク きっと自然な成り行きで だけど、こうなればいいなと思ったよ みんなと作ったこの場所は 誰ひとり欠けたって何か違ってね Sunny blue sky　今（目を細めて） 奇跡のなかで（眩しい） 一緒に見る景色を忘れない 伸ばした手は　夢を繋ぎながら ここからもっともっと　遠くの輝きへ 力強い　今日のはじまりに 精一杯の思いを込めた　未来へのストローク どんあことだって付き合うけど できればみんなが望んだカタチがいい 満場一致なんてゼイタクも あながち絵空事じゃない気がしてるよ Sunny true smile　ただ（真っ直ぐに） 笑顔になれる（お互い） 仲間がいる毎日がうれしくて 心をさあ　明日へ繋ぐように 描いてもっともっと　自由な情熱で 俺たちなら　どこまでも行ける 信じて目指して進んでく　それぞれのストローク 伸ばした手は　夢を繋ぎながら ここからもっともっと　遠くの輝きへ 力強い　今日のはじまりに 精一杯の思いを込めた　未来へのストローク |-| Rōmaji = Kokoro wo saa　Asu he tsunagu you ni Egaite motto motto　Jiyuu na jounetsu de Oretachi nara　Dokomademo ikeru Shinjite mezashite susundeku　Sorezore no sutorooku Kitto shizen na nariyuki de Dakedo, kou nareba ii na to omotta yo Minna to tsukutta kono basho wa Dare hitori kaketa tte nanika chigatteta ne Sunny blue sky　Ima (me wo hosomete) Kiseki no naka de (mabushii) Issho ni miru keshiki wo wasurenai Nobashita te wa　Yume wo tsunagi nagara Koko kara motto motto　Tooku no kagayaki he Chikarazuyoi　Kyou no hajimari ni Seiippai no omoi wo kometa　Mirai he no sutorooku Donna koto datte tsukiau kedo Dekireba minna ga nozonda katachi ga ii Manjouicchi nante zeitaku mo Anagachi esoragoto ja nai ki ga shiteru yo Sunny true smile　Tada (massugu ni) Egao ni nareru (otagai) Nakama ga iru mainichi ga ureshikute Kokoro wo saa　Asu he tsunagu you ni Egaite motto motto　Jiyuu na jounetsu de Oretachi nara　Dokomademo ikeru Shinjite mezashite susundeku　Sorezore no sutorooku Nobashita te wa　Yume wo tsunagi nagara Koko kara motto motto　Tooku no kagayaki he Chikarazuyoi　Kyou no hajimari ni Seiippai no omoi wo kometa　Mirai he no sutorookuRomaji & Traduit par grimmfeather |-| English = I let my heart bridge the distance to tomorrow So I can envision a much freer, much freer passion I know we can make it however far we want to go Believe, strive, and keep advancing with your own unique stroke All the pieces fell into place so naturally But I thought to myself, I’m glad it turned out this way We made this place together, with our own hands Since without any one of us, the picture didn’t feel complete Sunny blue sky right now (squinting into the sun) In the midst of a miracle (it’s so bright) I’ll never forget the scenery we see together My outstretched hands bridge the distance between my dreams So we can reach the even more, even more radiant horizon far ahead Bold and brave, we began our journey today With a first step full of our hopes and dreams In a stroke to the future I’ll be right there with you, in whatever you do If I can, I’d like see everyone’s wishes take shape I have a feeling that a luxury like unity Might not be just a pipe dream for us anymore Sunny true smile, that’s all it takes (come what may) I want us to smile (both you and me) Spending every day with my friends is what makes me happy I let my heart bridge the distance to tomorrow So I can envision a much freer, much freer passion Because we can make it however far we want to go Believe, strive, and keep advancing with your own unique stroke My outstretched hands bridge the distance between my dreams So we can reach the even more, even more radiant horizon far ahead Bold and brave, we began our journey today With a first step full of our hopes and dreams In a stroke to the future Vidéo |Nom = Mirai e no Sutorōku |Vidéo = center|250px|couleur2 = #e0eed2}} Référence Navigation |color2 = #e0eed2}} Catégorie:Makoto Tachibana Catégorie:Tatsuhisa Suzuki Catégorie:Musique de personnages Catégorie:Musique